1. Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to the field of plasma chambers, and more specifically, to an apparatus for injecting gas into a plasma chamber that enhances the production of plasma reaction products.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the areas in plasma processing that is commonly studied and troubleshooted is the topic of gas injection. Specifically, plasma chambers may experience “plasma wink out” failures during operation. Some of such failures can be attributed to the gas input configuration. Specifically, some gas input configurations are susceptible to wink out failures because they cause excessive perturbation of the plasma within the chamber. Also, some gas input configurations result in low degrees of dissociation of the input gas.